


Queens and Broken Things

by GhostyGal



Series: Riverdale Stuff :) <3 [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Protective Jughead Jones, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Southside Serpent Betty Cooper, angry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostyGal/pseuds/GhostyGal
Summary: Alice Cooper never got married and had Betty with some unknown man, so Betty's life revolves around her mothers teenager-hood as a serpent... Daughter of the Serpent Queen (Alice, duh)Jughead Jones has a soulmate mark to Toni Topaz, his best friend and girlfriend. However, when Betty Smith shows up at South Side High, things change





	Queens and Broken Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Friends, what's up? 
> 
> I'm super new here and would LOVEEE your support. Thanks! 
> 
> <3 Your Ghosty Gal

                 When you get your soulmate mark on your 12th birthday. Jughead Jones got a large arrow on his forearm. He had searched for his soulmate for months until he found the girl that was his, Toni Topaz. She had a bow on her collarbone, placed delicately right on-top of the thin skin. She was about a year older than him, but they got along well, because when Jughead was little his dad was the South Side Serpent King, and Toni's grandfather was one of the founders. However, his father retired within being King of the serpents after Jughead turned sixteen (four years ago) and moved to Toledo to be with Jughead's mom. He declined his Dad's offer to go with him after Toni volunteered a space at her trailer for him. Now, the pair is walking to South Side Highschool, where Toni hopes there will no longer be jingle-jangle. "Hey babe?" she looked up at Jughead with her big brown eyes. He smiled down at her, "Yeah?" he responded, gripping the brunette's hand tighter. "I heard there's gonna be a bunch of new people at school, transfers from the Northside, bad behavior" she chuckled. Jughead shrugged, he wasn't interested in any of the new kids, just his South Side Queen. He pulled her closer to his side as they moved slowly down the street.

                 When they finally reached the high school, Jughead and Toni broke apart to go through the metal detector. The security guards pushed them up against lockers to check their pockets, just the usual. At lunch, Toni and Jughead noticed a couple new faces. A Very tall boy had his arm around a blonde. She had a chicken wing in her hand and her green eyes fell on Jughead. She dropped her chicken wing, tapped the tall boy on the shoulder and nodded to Jughead and Toni. "Hey, uhm, Jughead... Right?" He nodded, confused about how this girl knew him. "Betty... Smith." She shook his hand. Her hand was soft, but her handshake had a certain firmness to it. "As in?" Betty nodded her head and did a soft shoulder roll to pair with it, "As in daughter of the girl who took after your dad's position as serpent king? Well queen now," she chuckled. Jughead smirked, he liked her, as a friend of course. The tall boy ushered Betty back to the table that was inhabited by three people. Betty, tall guy, and Fangs, he only knew Fangs from the Serpents from when he was little. They knew each other so well, they practically grew up together. He waved to Fangs, Fangs waved back. On fangs' wrist was a red dot. Who knew what it meant. Toni and Jughead finally found a place to sit on the other side of the cafeteria, in the corner. "Stay away from my girl, Jones. Understand?" Jughead chuckled, "I have a girl," he said, pointing to Toni. "And who are you to tell me that?" The tall man was so tall he hovered over Jughead when he said, "Sweet Pea." Jughead scoffed and started to turn his shoulder, "some sweet pea you are..." Jughead could feel his feet being lifted off the ground, "wanna say that to my face Jones?" Sweet Pea asked, lifting Jughead up by his collar. Jughead winced as Sweet Pea started to lift him up by his collar. "HEY!" Betty yelled. "Put him down SP, you idiot. Jones, get out of here." she waved him off. She grabbed Sweet Pea by the ear and ushered them out of the room. Toni bit her lip, "Some girl, eh?" she giggled. Jughead smiled and put his hand in her back pocket as all good boyfriends did. He lifted up her chin and kissed her gently on the lips as he ushered her to Math. "Oh my god, get a room!" Reggie Mantle harassed.

                 Jughead knew Reggie from fights from his childhood. "Oh, Reggie, not surprised you ended up here. You are kinda... Well?" he did the hand sign for crazy, loco. Reggie grunted, and Betty whistled. Like she was rounding up her sheepdogs or something "God, I wish I hadn't moved here. Shut the flip up, you guys. Guys are such idiots." Cheryl Blossom backed her up, "yeah you hobos." Cheryl was Veronica's, his sister's Best friend. Betty linked arms with Cheryl and trotted down the hallway, her black jeans and tight top showing off her truly gorgeous style. He smirked a bit when she turned around and smirked at him, blowing him a kiss. Oh my god, he was falling for the bad girl.

**Author's Note:**

> I am gonna try to upload this series twice today, and once a week, so make sure to keep up with meeee (chapters will get longer...)


End file.
